Link Has a Secret
by Nobody 08
Summary: Two Bleach characters discuss Link's key ability! XD


_**Link has a secret.....**_

narrrator (obviously Urahara, judging by his voice): Our green garbed hero battles valiantly,(camera shows Link battling a huge dragon) risking his life time and again...(close up on Link as he charges to make the final blow) and even actually dying. (camera cuts to Link getting easily flame breathed to death) A lot. (Cut to Link falling off a cliff, getting killed by an arrow, being pounded by a giant statue, being eaten by a sand monster and Midna shaking him to get up when he gets upchucked.) Something doesn't add up. (Midna keeps shaking him)

Let's investigate.

(Rewind effect to just before he gets eaten by the sand monster. Link gets eaten.)

N: HEY! Did you see that? Just before he got eaten.

(Rewind again. The sand monster approaches, Link draws his sword. The sand monster suddenly springs up, about to ingest the Chosen Hero....)

N: STOP!

(The scene pauses, the sand monster's mouth right at Link's waist. Link's hand is lifted to his mouth, his lips are slightly parted.)

N: THERE! Close up!

(The camera closes in on Link's hand and face, revealing a small green spherical pill in the air between the hand and his open mouth.)

N: (the narrator's tone becomes excited and entertained) Well, isn't this interesting. Soul Candy? Let's watch this through our special spirit-being filter.....

(A green filter falls over the scene as it cuts back to the original view)

N: Okay, now let's see what REALLY happens.

(The scene plays, Link swallows the pill and gets eaten, but just before the monster's mouth closes, another Link in a black kimono with a sheathed samurai sword materializes above it, looking down and shaking his head in embarrassment. The scene pauses.)

N: And there you have it.

(the camera cuts to Urahara Kisuke standing next to a television in his store with the scene on the screen and a remote in his hand.)

Urahara: Link is a Soul Reaper. I supply him with all his gigais, which dissolve after a short time.

(he presses the play button, and Link's gigai seems to fade away without a trace. Minda's expression is briefly shocked, then annoyed.)

Midna (shaking her head): Now I have to go find him again, just great.

(Urahara pauses the tape again)

U: Now, I bet you're thinking, "Why doesn't he just use his Soul Reaper powers to save the world then? It would probably be a lot easier." Actually, it wouldn't. Rukia! Your turn! You done!

(the camera cuts to Rukia at the table, drawing)

Rukia (finishing her drawing, looking so serious it's funny) : Just a little more.... (she looks up, excited) DONE!

(She stands, turning to the first page of her sketchbook and showing it to the camera. The camera closes in on the drawing of a sword wielding, black kimono wearing, blond haired teddy bear thing standing against a more sinister teddy bear thing in a skull mask.)

R: As most of you probably know, it is a Soul Reaper's duty to defeat bad spirits known as Hollows, (she turns the page, her finger showing in the corner as she does so, the next drawing depicting the blond, sword wielding teddy bear standing victoriously over the other bear, which has X's for eyes.) and perform what's called a Spirit Burial on good spirits so they can go to the Soul Society. (she turns the page again, showing the blond bear gently pressing the butt of his sword against another, innocent looking bear thing.)

A Soul Reaper's weapon is unique to it's bearer, (she turns the page, showing a poorly drawn samurai sword) displaying special powers which are the result of a Soul Reapers own personality, in a sense. They are called zanpakutos. However, while a zanpakuto DOES have amazing properties, and a Soul Reaper DOES have abilities above those of a regular person so they can fight Hollows, (Rukia flips back to the page that shows the blond bear victorious over the skull-wearing bear) a zanpakuto actually cannot damage a regular being. So, if the Soul Reaper were to face something that was not a spirit being, (she flips forward to the blond bear standing against a huge, sharp toothed bear, obviously labed "NOT a spirit being") not only would there be a strong chance that the monster wouldn't even be able to see him, and thus not even triggering a required battle, but if it did, the Soul Reaper's weapon would be useless. (Rukia turns the page, and flips back and forth between the new pic and the one after, showing a flipbook effect of the blonde bear hitting the bigger bear's leg with his sword, but to no avail) It's also the same if someone with a regular sword tries to cut a spirit being.

(the camera cuts out, showing Rukia putting down the sketchbook with a smile as she looks back up at the camera and finishes)

R: And it would be hard to ask regular people for clues and tools like he does if they can't _see_ him.

(the camera cuts to Urahara)

U (to Rukia): Nicely put! (to the camera) Well, until next time!

(Urahara pauses and watches as Rukia's head pops into the shot, they both smile at the camera and wave)

U&R: BYE NEEEE!! XD


End file.
